Newly Realized Love
by valeriemm
Summary: Bella and her girls have a GREAT plan to get Edward to realize he actually might love her. There's some bumps on the way and they don't need their plan. Only Alice will know but she doesnt tell anyone. all human. sorry bad summery. canon pairings.
1. Prologue 1 Meet Bella

**A/N Okay I really hope that someone is reading this. Haha so my first fanfic is started and underway. I don't know when I will be able to update so I'm not going to try to give you guys a schedule. Please let me know what you think. I know this is kinda short but you might want to expect that from me. Thank you and I will see you at the end.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or it's people or any songs that will be used in the future if I did I would not be working as a dishwasher so that I can save up for a car. ENJOY!**

**This is the first part of the prologue and is in Bella's POV**

I had always known him. He was my brothers' best friend and my first crush. My best friends were his sisters. He was the only one from our group of friends that didn't know about the crush, but that's kind of obvious, because if he did know Rosalie, Alice and I would not be about to go through with this. They wanted me to try to get him to like me back, but at the time he was dating Tanya. She was Ms. Popular. Then I guess it was perfect that they were together with him being Mr. Popular. So it seemed like everyone in the school loved her because she was the head cheerleader and called the other girls on the squad her "posse". To be perfectly honest, Rose, Ali, Jasper, Emmett and I could not stand her! We _were _Edwards best friends so we felt that around her we had to be polite, but that didn't mean anything about when she was gone.

We girls had a plan to break Edward up with any girl he dated. At first it was made especially for Tanya, but after he had been with a couple of different girls we realized that they were all the same. We started it at the beginning of middle school and are now continuing after my recent breakup with Jamal. Edward isn't with Tanya anymore, now he is with Kate and we don't like her. She is so fake even Emmett hates her and he's like the nicest guy you will ever meet.

I haven't given up yet but my friends think that I have. I have dated a few guys, but in the end they turned out to be jerks. I broke up with Jamal recently and I am not going to date anyone right now because I want to try to get Edward now. Alice and Rose are coming over at an insane time tomorrow to help me get ready for the annual mall trip. Every Saturday we shop 'till we drop. No one is allowed to bring his or her girlfriend, because it is supposed to be our time to catch up. We all go together, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice and I. Edward always argues that it's not fair because Ali and Jazz are a couple and Em and Rose are a couple.

**So I really hope that you liked it. Let me know if you think that it's worth me continuing.**

**: ) V.**


	2. Prologue 2 Meet Edward

**A/N Okay so I think that its time for an update. Haha I love writing this story and I ABSOLUTELY LOVE getting all of my emails that are telling me that people actually like this enough to add to their favorites and alerts. So to all of you and anyone else I haven't mentioned….. THANK YOU! You help me get inspired to write more. **

**Just to let you know, this story may eventually contain some swears or rude words so if you don't want to read it then stop right now. Haha thank you and onto the story!**

**So disclaimer! I own none of these awesome characters as much as I want to I don't. I also own none of the songs that I will use. **

**Prologue 2 Meet Edward Cullen**

So, I have a question. Do you think that it is wrong to think that you might be in love with someone and continue to date other people? My sisters and my best friends think that it is. I just think that it is my last resort.

So, I have known Emmett and Jasper since we were in preschool. We've had sleepovers and our parents pretty much say that they have three sons. They really don't but that's how much the love is shared. You probably think I'm the wimpy kinda of guy for talking like this but I'm just proud of who I am and I don't care what people think. This isn't what people at school see. I am a Cullen. This means that I am a rich spoiled rotten kid. People only think this because my father is the prime surgeon at the hospital in Seattle, and my mom owns Prada. My sister lives in Prada and always has. I refuse to partake in any of the rich kid stuff that I can partake in. None of my clothes are designer and my car is a piece of crap Volvo that really should be in a dump somewhere.

All of the girls at school are constantly throwing themselves at me. I really don't like it but I have to look like I do and I really can't because whenever I try to give one of these girls a chance, all I see is Bella's face. Bella is Alice and Rosalie's best friend. She is also Emmett's sister. That just tells you how often I see her. She is also in every single one of my classes. This really does not help my problem of trying to make it look like I like my girlfriend. That is why I have decided to go to Kate's house and break up with her.

When I got to Kate's, I heard noises coming from her room. I had no clue what these were from, because although you might have heard otherwise, I was not a man-whore and I have actually never had sex before, but I thought that was what the noises were. I continued up to Kate's bedroom anyway and when I got up there I found out that I was right. They hadn't even bothered to close the door and I caught her with Jamal. Jamal happens to be Bella's recently broken up with ex-boyfriend. I also know that she only broke up with him because she found out that he was cheating on her. Now I know why she wouldn't tell me who it was with.

I must have gasped, because the next thing I knew I was being screamed at by a very pissed off Kate.

"EDWARD! WHAT THE HELL! YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO BE HERE 'TILL SIX!"

"It's seven. I was actually late."

"BUT YOU NEVER COME RIGHT INTO MY ROOM! YOU ALWAYS, LIKE, KNOCK OR TEXT ME!"

"Well if you didn't want me to know that you were cheating on me, why didn't you close the door when you decided to have sex with Jamal right before I was supposed to come over? But it doesn't matter; it just makes what I came over tonight to say a lot easier."

"What are you talking about?"

"Kate, it's over. Bye. Please don't text me ever again."

She actually had the nerve to try to follow me out of the house and try to convince me that I didn't want to break up with her. Let's just say that I got in my and drove off while her neighbors laughed at her.

I got home _way _earlier than I normally would have. This was even after I had stopped to get dinner at the Swans' diner. I _never _expected to see Bella working. It was pretty surprising. I acted like nothing had happened, ate my burger and left. She also didn't try to talk to me, which was weird because we usually talk a lot when we are together. This is how I know that we were meant for each other; we can talk forever and not run out of things to say. But, even if we do, we don't sit there in awkward silence, we actually have just as good of a time. Oh well, I guess I won't be getting to try kissing her anytime soon.

Alice and I are twins and we have this special connection that our parents know about but try not to tell Rosalie because she'd be really jealous. So anyway, Alice and I can speak telepathically to each other, there is also no space limit to it. We also can turn it off and on, it's pretty cool. When I have my "hearing" turned off, I can hear a kind of ringing in my ears and that lets me know that Ali is trying to talk to me. Bella also knows about thins thing, so that might have been why she was not saying anything. Oh well, so while I was telling Ali about everything she wanted to tell Rose, but I wanted to have that conversation by myself. I asked her to tell Rose that I wanted to go one a walk with her and talk to her.

When I got home Rose was waiting for me by the door.

"Where are we going?"

"I thought that we would walk over to our old hideout so I can talk to you where I know that it's private."

"Why? I really just want to stay home tonight. Can we just go up to the third floor hangout? Mom and Dad have been painting it again so Alice won't go up there."

"Okay fine, I just wanted to tell you some really good news."

"If you think that you are gonna tell me that you're marrying that slut there is no way I am letting my younger brother do that."

"What! No, Rose I broke up with her. But before I tell you anything else you need to come upstairs with me."

"Why can't you just tell me here?"

"Cause I'm not ready for Mom and Dad to hear."

"Okay let's go."

*up in the hangout*

"Okay Edward. I'm up here. What do you want to tell me?"

"Okay so I broke up with Katie because I wanted to go out with someone that happens to be one of your best friends."

"Well, my only _**best**_ friends are Alice and Bella. I don't think that you would want to date your sister so… OH MY GOD! YOU LIKE BELLA!"

"Yeah and I want to ask her out, but I don't want to yet cause it might be too soon after Jamal. And I wasn't sure if you would be okay with it."

"Haha. Yeah, that would be AWESOME! Bella would love it and I think it would be awesome! Cause then after I marry Emmett and you marry Bella and Alice marries Jasper we will be like all each others brother and sisters in laws!"

Okay, so tomorrow I'm gonna call Emmett and ask him to send Bella over before she goes to the mall so I can talk to her alone."

"AAAHHHH YESSS THAT IS LIKE THE MOST PERFECT PLAN EVER! You should take her to your guys' meadow. Alice and I can help set it up and make it all romantic! It will be amazing!"


	3. Chapter 1 Who Owns My Heart

**A/N So I didn't have school yesterday or today so I was able to get a lot of writing done. I know that some people are going to think that I am moving this story along too fast but it's okay. Haha I have a plan. I know I kind of suck on updates. Sorry! But lately RL has been kicking my ass. Yeah just got my report card and let me tell you, I am not thrilled.**

**I don't own twilight or this amazing song my Miley Cyrus, I just like to make up this story.**

**So Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1 Who Owns My Heart**

_The music tells me what to feel_

_I like you now, but is it real?_

_By the time we say goodnight_

_I'll know if this is right_

_And I feel you_

_Coming through my veins_

_Am I into you?_

_Or is the music to blame?_

_Who owns my heart?_

_Is it love or is it art?_

'_Cause the way you got your body moving_

_It's got me confused, and I can't tell if it's the beat or the sparks_

_Who owns my heart?_

_Is it love or is it art?_

_You know, I wanna believe we're a masterpiece_

_But sometimes it's hard to tell in the dark_

_Who owns my heart?_

YES! Waking up to Miley Cyrus makes my day amazing! I want to get ready for the mall before Alice and Rose get here so I crank it up and laugh as the song ends. Some people would think that its weird for me to like Miley, but I don't care. She's just looking to have fun with her life. I feel like this song completely describes how I felt in my relationship with Jamal. IT was one of those relationships where you're together because on paper it looks good. My parents loved him, but me? Yeah, not so much. I want more with my life than he does. He wants to be a party and frat type of guy and I'm getting ready to go to college to actually learn. He would bring me to parties and act just like this. He was never nice to me and I knew that I would rather be with Edward. I had a hard time breaking up with him because I knew that he would be like a lost puppy on that campus without me.

After I broke up with him, I felt like he was following me around. It was like he was in every class I had. Then I remembered that when we were together he decided to take all of the same classes as me. He only did this so that he could see me more. I knew that he would not last stay in these classes very long. They were too challenging for him and they also didn't go with his major.

So this morning I was getting ready to go out with my friends and brothers. We do this weekly and Alice and Rose always come over and "help" me get ready. And by help I mean that Alice will choose my clothes and Rose will do my makeup. The only thing that I get to do in the morning with no help is make breakfast for everybody. This morning before Alice and Rose got here, my brothers and I were hanging out in my TV/game room, when Emmett's phone rang. After he finished talking he told me to go to Edward's house. I said okay and he wouldn't tell me why so I just got up and told them that I would meet them at the mall later.

I got to Edward's house and just walked in like I usually do. I found him in his kitchen and he was making himself breakfast.

"So this is why you never eat at my house like everyone else!" I yelled at him over the music that was playing.

"OH MY GOD! Bella I didn't even hear you come in. Sorry, let me turn the music down."

"Edward it's fine. Do you really make yourself food every week when you know that I'm going to make it anyway?"

"Yeah I don't want you to feel like I'm taking advantage of you like everyone else."

"Oh, well I like to cook for you and your sisters. You three always say thank you. My brothers never do, that is why I hate cooking for them. So why did Emmett tell me that I needed to come over?"

"Well I am actually making this great looking meal for me and you to take to the meadow. I know that it's different than what we usually do so I am giving you the option to say no first."

"Edward, you are my best guy friend. Of course I will go down to the meadow. You should have known that you wouldn't need to ask me to go."

"I did know, but I would have felt bad just saying that we were going and that you had no choice in it."

"Whatever. Let's go!"

On the way to the meadow he seemed really nervous. I don't really understand why, but he usually is because I trip a lot. I've been not tripping as much so I don't know what his problem was. When I asked him, he just said that he was afraid that his sisters and my brothers would get pissed that we took too long getting to the mall. I knew that this was a load of crap because they've been trying to set us up forever. I really want to go out with him, but I'm not ready for that yet. I really need more time to get over Jamal. He kind of ruined guys for me for a while. I already know how great of a guy Edward is, but I'm still not ready.

When we got to the meadow, I was breathless and speechless and all that jazz that happens to you when you see something that completely amazes you. It really looked like it took some planning and thinking and I just knew what was coming next. Haha some people would probably think he was trying to propose to me. It was beautiful, but I knew he was just going to ask me to be his girlfriend. This poor guy. I hope he understands. I really don't want to break his heart.

"Bella? Are you okay? You kind of look like you're in pain."

"What? Oh, no I'm fine. SO what'd you make for breakfast?"

"Well I made all of your favorites. Egg and cheese omelet, vanilla coffee, and homemade biscuits."

"Oh gosh Edward! Thank you so much! You didn't have to do all of that for me!"

"I know, but I wanted to. I've missed you lately."

"Okay Bella, I know that you are getting out of a bad relationship, but this just seems right, right now, right here. I think that I might love you. I want you to be my girlfriend. And before you tell me that I'm just rebounding off of Katie, I know that's what people think of right away, but I have loved you since Alice brought you home in fourth grade. So ultimately what I want to know is would you wan to become my girlfriend and help me to prove to our school that I am not a heartless guy that only wants to date blondes."


	4. Chapter 2 Today Was a Fairytale?

**A/N OMG I am soooo sorry! It has been way too long sense I have updated and I just want to let you know that I'm gonna try to update more now, but no promises. I really don't want you to lose faith in me, but I understand if you already have. I am going to be having my amazing friend help me out, so maybe this will go faster and we must know what happens :D**

**Disclaimer tiiimmeeee so you probably know I do not own twilight**** or Bella and Edward ****and Rose and Emmett ****and Jasper and Alice **** I love them all but I do not enjoy Jacob so please remember…. He is Jamal **** okay story timeee**

**Chapter 2**

**Today was a Fairytale?**

**Bella POV**

_OH MY GOD! Did he really just say that to me? I CANNOT believe it! I don't know what to say to him though. I want to say yes, but I'm afraid to get into another awful relationship… oh shoot. He's getting that look on his face! I might have waited too long to answer :/_

"Edward, I really like you too. I wanna go out with you, but I just got out of a really bad relationship. I'm really not ready for another relationship. I'm really sorry." I told him regretting every word as it left my mouth. I just couldn't do it.

"Are you kidding me? I went through all this trouble, made the meadow look amazing, and you're rejecting me because you're afraid that I'm gonna be like Jamal? You already know that I'm not!"

_Crap. I didn't want him to be mad at me! I thought that he would understand! _

"No, I'm not rejecting you for thinking that you're going to be like Jamal. I'm rejecting you because I know how you treat the girls that you go out with. I don't want to be treated like them. I'm not your type anyway."

"Bella, please. You don't get it. I don't want to be the guy that the school knows me as anymore. I want to be a better person and I can't be a better person until I know that I am good enough for _you_."

"Edward… You know that to change the way people think of you all you need to do is act like the real Edward Mason that me everyone else knows. Just because you are in school doesn't mean that you can, or should, act different. We hate when you act like that. The first time you snubbed Alice she went into the bathroom and started crying. That is what needs to change. Also, stop being such a fricken womanizer."

"You think I'm a womanizer? How the HELL am I a womanizer?"

"Well, you treat girls like shit when you get with them and the when you get sick of them you just dump them. You are really mean to them. Maybe you should think about it a little."

**Bella gets up and leaves**

**E POV**

I cannot believe that she just called me out like that! She didn't even give me a chance to explain myself! I wanted to tell her everything and now I can't!

_Text intercepted between Rosalie and Edward_

E: Rose! Your frkkn plan ddnt work!

R: wht do u mean ddnt work? She like loves u!

E: she rejected me. Thn called me a womanizer. Thn she left.

R: well get ur ass to the mall cuz I see her pulling the prkng lot now.

E: I gotta clean up the meadow first.

R: we'll do tht later. Just come here. We've waited long enuf for u.

E: on my way

R: good

**Alice POV**

_Text intercepted from Bella to Alice _

B: I kno that u had something to do w/ it

A: with what

B: with what Edward just pulled in the meadow

A: why do you say tht

B: cuz it was way to fancy for him to hav done it himself

A: yeah, ur rite but wasn't it amazing

B: no. im pissed

When Bella told me that she was pissed with what we did I was just completely confused. Why the hell would she hate and get angry at something we did to help her? When I saw her enter the mall I, like, attacked her.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM! EDWARD, ROSE AND I WORKED REALLY HARD TO MAKE THE MEADOW LOOK PERFECT AND YOU REJECTED HIM! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT? YOU'VE BEEN CRUSHING ON HIM SENSE FOREVER!"

"I know, Ali. But, this is really hard to explain and it totally drains me. I already said it once, so let's get everyone together and then I will explain it."

"Well let's get going! They're all in Abercrombie and Fitch."

**Bella POV**

I was not prepared to be so verbally abused by Alice right away. I thought that she would at least wait until we had been a group so that everyone can enjoy my pain and misery. I really am glad she didn't do that though. So when I got to Abercrombie, I felt so weird. Like, all my friends were there with their boyfriends because Alice and Jasper are together and Rosalie and Emmett are together. I guess it would have been nice to be here with Edward, making our debut as a couple. No! it wouldn't be good! He just dumped Katie yesterday! He doesn't really wanna go out with me. He's just rebounding! Yeah! That's what it is.

"Alice! Come here!"

*Alice walks over kinda annoyed*

"What do you want Isabella?"

_Great, she sounds pissed! Why did I piss her off, she has no right to be pissed. I'm the only one allowed to be pissed._

"Wait. Are you mad at me?"

*Alice gets fake happy face on*

"WOW good job! You solved the puzzle! Hah yes I am."

"Why, Ali? I didn't do anything to you!"

"You rejected my brother and all because you feel the need to make him suffer. The only reason he went out with all the other girls was because he was never truly happy with any of them. And all the rumors about him having sex with them are wrong. He never did it, every time a new rumor came out; he told me it was false. One time when our mother found out, she freaked and made Dad give him "The Talk!" He would never do it and make it public like that."

"Alice! I did not just reject him just to get some kind of sick pleasure from it! You know me! I cannot believe that you would believe that I would do that! "

"Well, then why were you stupid enough to do that? Because we all know that you are in love with him and well now you know as well. But seriously, he's like in love with you too! So you really screwed it up."

**Edward enters store quietly because he wants to hear Bella's reason. He really didn't understand why she rejected him. He had thought that they had something special**

"Yeah, I know I screwed up. And I really regret doing that, but I don't want to be happy with someone and have to deal with all the rumors that are going to start almost instantly. I know that seems really shallow and like I'm only thinking about myself but I can't handle that! I've always blended into the background. And I don't know it's stupid, but what if he's just rebounding off of Katie?" **Edward approaches the girls**

**Edward POV**

_I really can't believe I'm about to do this. But it is the only thing I can think of to prove myself to her. I really do think I love her so here we go._

As soon as I got to the mall, I knew I needed help. I called Rosalie and she snuck out of Abercrombie and met me at Kay. I decided that I'm gonna prove to Bella that I can be there for her and that I really do love her and that I am not rebounding off of Katie.

"Bella?"

"Edward! Shit! How much of that did you hear?"

_Woahhh Bella NEVER swears! She must not have wanted me to hear that! Well I can't un-hear it._

"W-w-well Bella, I heard your reason for rejecting me earlier, even though you had already told me, but I think that it hurts just as much the second time. I want to explain myself to you more, Bella. Can I?"

"Yeah, I guess that you can."

"Well, I will just leave you two alone now. Take your time." Alice interjected.

"Thank you so much, Bella! Yeah Alice, you will. Okay, so I went into Kate's house yesterday with the plan to break up with her. I was going to do this because I just allowed myself to accept how much I liked a different girl. This girl is you, Bells. I realized that I really liked you a couple of years ago when I started going out with Tanya. She bored me and we couldn't hold a conversation at all. Being with her was nothing like being with you. When there was a silence, it was awkward. When I'm with you, the silences are natural, and never have been awkward. When I met Kate I knew that I didn't really like her. I was just settling for her. So yesterday I went to her house to break up with her. I thought that she was going to take it really hard. She did, but I didn't care, because I found out that she was cheating on me with Jamal. That's when I went home and asked my sisters to help me with the meadow. It definitely did not go as I planned it. "I really want you to ignore all of the rumors that are going around, and even though it may start more, I really want to go out with you!" And I know that we will be able to survive because I know that we have something special."

"AWWW! Edward! That is the sweetest thing that I have ever heard! I'm glad that you know how much I like you. I think that you just need to take a break though. People are starting to believe that you're a player. I like you too much for you to have such a bad reputation."

"Bella, I really don't care what everyone thinks about me. I think that giving them the satisfaction of thinking that they are getting to you by reacting is all that they're looking for. I ignore them and they die down. There won't be any rumors. I know this because neither of us pays attention to them when they start."

"I know Edward. And I really wanna go out with you. Why don't we try it and see how it goes then. I think that's fair right?"

"Yeah, and I was so hopeful that you would say 'yes' that I got something for you. I know that you hate presents, but you're gonna have to get used to it now."

"Okay, but don't give it to me here."

"Haha okay Bells."


End file.
